


Something to Share?

by angelicface



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Presents, M/M, Sex Toys, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 02:04:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13753956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelicface/pseuds/angelicface
Summary: The UNIT gang are sharing their Christmas gifts with one another before they go off on their short holiday break. However, the Brigadier finds himself with a present for what is most certainly the wrong time.





	Something to Share?

“Please oh please can we open our gifts?” Jo Grant asked, her face as bright as the Christmas lights that decorated UNIT HQ. She leapt over to the tiny tree, which was conveniently near the kettle (which Yates and the Doctor huddled around). She pulled them over as they sighed, the Brigadier nodding at Jo’s question. Her hands were already clawing at the gifts labelled “For dearest Josephine” and the like, but Yates smacked her hands away, citing “Patience, Jo. We’ll gift them all to each other at our own pace!”

The Doctor was the only person to not have any gifts to provide, stuttering as he said “I still have to secure them. I’ll have them to you all soon.” Jo threw her arms around him, thanking him anyway. She kissed Yates and Benton on their cheeks as she opened their presents – a lovely sweater which was a size too big and new bedlinen (heavens know why the latter). The Brigadier presented her with a box of biscuits, which she held herself back from digging into already.

Everyone else opened their presents, the Doctor feeling most surprised when Jo, Benton, Yates, and the Brigadier all gave him a shiny new coat in compensation for the numerous of his that had been tattered in UNIT affairs.

Finally, it had become time for the opening of the final present. “To the Brigadier; much love, Mike xx” read Jo, passing the box to the Brigadier. He tore red and green gift wrap off the box, his hands excited to find the contents. His faced turned beetroot when he peered inside, slamming lid back on.

“Captain Yates,” He said, “A word?” The box still in hand, he pulled the captain to the side. “You switched up my work and private presents.”

“Can’t have, sir.” Yates smiled, “The _special_ one is under my Christmas tree at home.” His heart dropped as he looked inside the box, a soft pink dildo and a bottle of strawberry lube wrapped in a lacey G-string were staring him in the face. “What do we do?” He whispered.

The Brigadier shrugged and hid the box behind his back, clearing his throat. “The present has some malfunctions, so Yates here will be returning it and giving me the proper one when he has the time.” He shoved the box into Yates’ hands and called that the present giving time was over, and that everyone was now dismissed for the day.

“Are you sure about that?” Benton asked. “We have hours left. And we’re not idiots. You clearly want to hide something from us. Each to their own though, I guess.” The Doctor and Jo chuckled, the Brigadier and Yates reddening with each chuckle.

“Something like that.” The Brigadier said.


End file.
